InuYasha's Secret
by ShiroTaka
Summary: This is no longer my story. I gave it to JabberNut Foxypants, so go to her story same name and read it there
1. Chapter one

**InuYasha's Secret**

A/n: I started this a long time ago on a different account (thetyper13) and put a couple of the chapters up, but then my mom took the internet away and I forgot my password to the account, so I am going to use this account now. I am going to type the story from a few handwritten pages I have plus I had to re-write some of it, so it may be a little different from before. I also have the chapters up to chapter six written, but I have to type them. Reviews of any kind are welcome, even criticism(flames).

'thoughts'

"speech"

(switch scenes)

Chapter One

Miroku was asleep under a tree near Kaede's (A/n: Is this spelled right?) hut. He heard someone coming and opened his eyes. A girl wearing a pink kimono with dark red flowers on it was walking toward him.

"Hi." she said. "I heard that there was a half-demon living around here. Have you seen him? I heard he travels with a Miko (A/n: This is what Kagome is, right?) in strange clothes."

"Uh, yes, actually, I have seen him." Miroku stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are the first person I've seen so far today, and I'm looking for a certain half-demon." She answered, looking a little annoyed.

"Well, you're in luck, because I happen to know him and his friends personally." said Miroku, rather proudly. "In fact, I am one of his friends."

"Good." she replied, still looking annoyed. "Can you take me to him? Now?"

"You have to tell me your name first." said Miroku, grinning and standing up.

"Fine." she said. "My name is ShiroTaka. Now will you take me to the half-demon?" (A/n: I know, I know, I changed her name. The other one just didn't sound right for her.)

"All right." said Miroku, looking pleased. "I will take you to him. By the way, what will you do to him if he's not the one you're looking for?"

"Kill him, of course." said ShiroTaka without even blinking.

Miroku gulped. 'What if InuYasha isn't the one she's looking for? She'll try to kill him! Oh, I hope he's who she's looking for. . .' Then another thought occurred to him. 'What if she's looking for him so that she can kill him? Oh, we're here.'

"This is the place." he said, looking around. They were at the well.

"He lives in a well?" said ShiroTaka, wrinkling her nose. "How odd."

"No, he doesn't live in the well," said Miroku. "It leads to somewhere else, but it's kind of hard to explain. He should be here soon, he just went to get Kagome." 'Come on, InuYasha. . .'

InuYasha jumped out of the well, dragging Kagome with him. He immediately stopped and stared at ShiroTaka.

"Sh-Sh-ShiroTaka?" he stuttered, dropping Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha." ShiroTaka said coldly.

A/n: So, how do you like it so far? Please tell me by reviewing! I won't continue unless I get one review per chapter!

ShiroTaka


	2. Chapter two

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a horrible case of writer's block! Also, my mom was in the hospital, so that wasn't much help either.

Disclaimer: (I forgot this last time) I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the characters whom you do not recognize. You'll find out soon who I mean.

InuYasha jumped out of the well, dragging Kagome with him. He immediately stopped and stared at ShiroTaka.

"Sh-Sh-ShiroTaka?" he stuttered, dropping Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha." ShiroTaka said coldly.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you." Said ShiroTaka. "Brother Dearest sent me to find you." InuYasha narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"What does he want?" asked InuYasha.

ShiroTaka simply looked at him.

"InuYasha." Came Kagome's voice from beside him. "Who is she? What does she want?"

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" said InuYasha. "It's none of your business!"

"So I see you have not told them about me." Said ShiroTaka. "Well, no matter. They will find out soon enough." With that, ShiroTaka turned into a giant white hawk and grabbed InuYasha before flying away.

"InuYasha!" cried Kagome and Miroku.

They went to run after them, but a scream made them stop in their tracks.

"That came from Kaede's!" said Miroku. "It sounded like Sango!"

They ran as fast as they could to Kaede's.

"For the last time, LET ME GO!" yelled InuYasha. He did _not_ like flying, and his hair was whipping around, hitting him in the face.

ShiroTaka turned her head to look at him, then let him go.

"That's not what I meant!" InuYasha yelled as he fell down to the ground.

When Miroku and Kagome got to Kaede's hut, they saw Sango dangling from the edge of the roof.

"Help!" yelled Sango, seeing them running toward her. They ran over and helped her down.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"Well," said Sango. "I was up on the roof fixing a leak, when all of a sudden this giant white hawk flies by and drops something onto the hut! It knocked me off balance, and I was lucky enough to grab onto the edge."

"Kagome, didn't ShiroTaka change into a white hawk before she grabbed InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

"Yes!" said Kagome. She ran into the hut.

"InuYasha!" she said. "Are you all right?"

"Feh." InuYasha said. He was sitting in the middle of a pile of straw and wood. "What does it _look_ like?" he stood up, brushing the stuff off himself. "I'm leaving." He said as he walked out the door.

A/n: Whew! That was pretty hard to type. I typed it once, then saved it, but there was something I forgot to do, so I had to type it all again, _from memory._ Luckily, I still remembered what I had typed.

I got two reviews for the last chapter!

Jabber-nut – Wow! I've never seen evil flaming flying evil marshmallow mushrooms before! I guess they helped me though, because here is another chapter!

Anonymous – I'm glad you liked it! And I kept going, see?

Well, that's all for now. See ya!

ShiroTaka


	3. Author's note

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I kinda don't have a plot for this story and I ran out of ideas. If anyone has a good plot or has some ideas, please let me know. I might just give up on this altogether. ShiroTaka


End file.
